Beyond the Bench My Immortal
by TorturedRose
Summary: Lyra and Will are at their usual meeting place during midsummer, but what happens when they are poofeed into another world together? The two embark on yet another journey, this time it could cost the their lives.chapter one got messed up, pay no mind!
1. Beginning

Beyond the bench: My Immortal  
  
Chapter 1: the beginning Lyra, now age 25, sat in the warm sunlight, Pantalamoin, her daemon resting on her shoulder. Her hair was tucked behind her ears, though it was longer and she let it cascade down to mid-back. The sun shone on it making it look like golden halo framing her face just right. She smiled as she read her althiometer books, trying to regain that knowledge she had when she was twelve. "Pan, I'm thinking of him again, it's almost time," she said to her faithful demon. "I know, Lyra, I know," He said giving her a look of understanding. The summer sun made Pan's reddish fur seem auburn with specks of gold. Lyra was distraught, her mind not being able to concentrate on her studies. Her eyes darted back and forth from a golden compass like-instrument to piles of books. Her fingers flipped pages and turned dials vigorously.  
  
"Lyra, Its almost time, lets go" Pan said reminding her.  
"Okay," Lyra said standing up, a look of twelve-year-old passion spreading on her face. The pair, daemon and human began their walk to the botanical gardens.  
**************  
  
Will sat in an apartment in downtown Oxford, Kirjava purring at his side. He sighed and slapped his forehead. Ever since he left Lyra, he tried becoming more and more invisible. He was now an undercover reporter for a newspaper.  
"Oh William!" came the voice of Judy, his aspiring wannabe girlfriend, more like "aspiring stalker " Will thought to himself. Kirjava purred loudly, as if laughing. He cringed, "how many times did I say to not call me that, JUDITH!" he said looking at her, clearly a little miffed. "Oh pooh! Will, you suck the fun out of everything! C'mon lets go dancing!" she said grabbing his wrists. "No, Judy I have to get this article in by tomorrow and you know I hate dancing," he answered looking at Kirjava, who whispered to him, "Will! Get that annoying, perky, rabbit out of here!" She meant the girl's daemon, a hyperactive white rabbit, which would not stop hopping.  
"Lyra would never" Immediately he stopped thinking about that. Him and Lyra had made an agreement not to compare each other with other people. Judy did a fake pout, "PLEASE?!" she asked in a whining, pathetic voice. "No! Now, what time is it?" Will answered looking at his watch, "I have to go now, Judy please leave." He said getting up.  
After Judy left Will started walking to the botanical gardens with Kirjava walking beside him. "I hate her and that freaky rabbit of hers, she's a freak you know!" Kirjava spat as they entered the gardens. "I know that," Will said not looking at her, staring at he bench, which seemed to be glowing. "Weird" they said at the same time.  
  
The two shrugged and sat down. At the same time, Lyra and Pan sat on the same bench, each could feel the others presence. Slowly, grins spread across the Lyra's and Will's faces. And suddenly a golden, sparkling light surrounded each bench and both people, and their daemons disappeared. (Sorry if this is a short chapter, I typed it really fast and its my first! R&R!) 


	2. Another World

Chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own his dark materials (although I wish I did)  
  
"Will?"  
  
Lyra? Is that you?"  
  
Will's face lit up as he saw his beloved Lyra, they ran towards each other and embraced. "You look so different!" W ill's smile grew even broader as he drew back from the hug to get a good look at her. Lyra's eyes were bright as she looked up at him.  
  
"Yes, and so have you," she said.  
  
"it's so perfect to see you I can't believe—" with that they both embraced again and kissed lightly. Their daemons were pawing each other playfully and making noises of content. The two pulled back and looked around, seeing as they were in a different world. They were on a moonlit beach; they've been there many times before. The silver glow surrounded them as if they were on stage performing under a spotlight.  
  
"Where are we?" Lyra said, bewildered.  
  
"I think that somehow the bench teleported us to this world, remember we came here before when I got you back from your mother." He said remembering that time.  
  
Lyra looked down at the pale sand. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She wiped them with the back of her hand. Trying hard not to cry. Pan looked up at her sad face and whimpered, remembering the evil golden monkey. Lyra felt at the place where her mother had cut a lock of her hair. She never let that part grow out, so she had a short lock, while the rest of her silky golden hair grew long. She never particularly liked her mother, but she did love her. And she was her mother. Since her and her father fell into the abyss saving the world, she always honored them and got emotional when people spoke about them.  
  
"Oh will," she said and began to sob gently on his shoulder. Will looked at her with compassion and held her close, afraid to lose her and her delicate features again. Suddenly a greenish light flashed and the only sign of life they've ever seen in this world glided towards them.  
  
All four of them looked up at the thing gliding towards them. It looked sort of like an angel, with a human body and wings, except it had the tail of a cat. A face of a woman and messy red hair, with two black cat ears emerging from the top of her head. She had a cat nose and whiskers. Kirjava began to hiss, but Will stopped her.  
  
"Greetings Lyra and William," said the figure in a voice that was silky smooth and yet as harsh as a jagged piece of ice, "come with me now, quickly, you are needed." The thing waved and stared gliding away. Lyra and Will started walking with her. Their daemons on their shoulders.  
  
"Excuse me, but who the hell are you? And what are you exactly?" Asked Lyra in a curious voice.  
  
" I am Selene, and I am a Cleeote," she answered, "We Cleeotes are the ancestors of angels, even before the authority was created. We are full of wisdom and can see the future. The authority was nothing compared to us." She finished.  
  
"Wow," said Lyra and Will at the same time.  
  
"Why do you need us then?" inquired Will. Lyra nodded as he spoke.  
  
"Well, one of our less-experienced people had a prophecy about the Eve, Lyra, and her love, you, that says only you people can find the cure that lets people live in other worlds and save the entire universe of worlds from certain destruction." Selene answered as she stopped in front of a clouded palace, much like the one the metatron had. "The palace of the royals" She answered leading them inside. She went into a golden throne room where no one sat on the gleaming throne with the greenest emeralds encrusted in it. She took a seat.  
  
"Actually, I am QUEEN Selene Riccardia, ruler of the Cleeotes." She said mightily.  
  
"Thank you your majesty for being so kind. But really, what must we do?" Lyra asked her.  
  
"And how are we the key that could destroy everything or save everything?" Will chimed in.  
  
"Ah, so many questions let me start at the beginning. You know you are Eve, and that's what started it all. One of us had the prophecy of the key, you two, and said something about going to the place where the abyss opened and finding two items of your parents, the love will transport you to the destination of your adventure. I'm not sure what you are looking for, but the Cleeote said this 'In the belly of the beast lies three of these, one to cure, one to cease, and one that will banish evil, and destroy the remains of authority forever. Choose two and choose carefully, if you choose right then have a good fate, If you choose wrong, than life will end.' That's all I know." She said finally.  
  
"Why us?" Lyra asked.  
  
"I don't know, but you may sleep here tonight, then you must be on your journey, the fate of everything depends on you, you could die, just like your parents Lyra." She said finally and called two servants to escort them to a room. Lyra teared a bit about her parents but stopped because she was too excited.  
  
The two went into the room they were supposed to share, everything was very fine and almost all the furniture had emeralds on it. The two could not stop thinking about the task at hand.  
  
(a/n: please Review! I know its kinda short but things are jus getting started! Next chapter may have a lemon scene) 


	3. a bit of lurve

Chapter three  
  
(a/n: this chapter has a LEMON scene in it... I will warn you before you get to it.. and my advice is to not print this chapter...)  
  
Lyra flopped down on a fluffy, emerald couch. "They sure like emeralds..." she said to herself looking around the room. There was one window, and although the walls were made of clouds, they were hard and you could not go through them. The floor was hard too, yet it was the softest thing they have ever set foot on. Lyra had not felt how soft the bed was, but she would soon find out.  
  
"It's a miracle how we get to see each other again Lyra!" Will said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, I missed you so much! I knew we would see each other again." Lyra answered as Pan leapt onto her lap and Kirjava on Will's shoulder. She stood up and walked to Will. The two smiled at each other, as Lyra had a vision of when they first realized that they were in love. Lyra putting her two fingers on Will's soft lips, and placing the berry in his mouth, their first kiss, so delicate and sweet. Him and her holding hands, his warm skin against her palm.  
  
"Will, do you remember our first kiss?" She asked him.  
  
"Oh yes, my dear, oh yes," He said smiling as he began to pull her into a hug.  
  
"I hope we can find the cure, we can grow old together, have children and get married." She answered in a passionate voice.  
  
"Darling, the first thing I'm gonna do if we get out of this alive is marry you. What do you say?" He asked, smiling again, this time broader.  
  
"You mean it? Oh Will, of course I will!" She said throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss. Will kissed her back, hugging her tighter. It lasted for about 45 seconds when they pulled away they were ecstatic, and gleeful.  
  
"Mrs. Will it is," He said as they began hugging and kissing again in a tight embrace. They fell back on the bed, will running his fingers through Lyra's hair and Lyra doing the same to Will. (LEMON!! *&^&^ LEMON!)  
  
They kept kissing but now Will began to take off Lyra's shirt. He whisked off the light cotton and kissed her stomach. His lips feeling the warmth of her stomach. Lyra took of Will's shirt and placed her cool hands on his chest. He gently took off her bra and licked her upper front. He groaned slightly as her back arched, pressing his lips closer to her flesh. His tongue leaving a wet feeling on her breasts. She moaned out of pleasure. Will kissed her neck as he kicked off his shoes, and then his pants. He took off Lyra's skirt also. He looked at her tan skin with a few scars from her childhood and felt down her curves. Lyra now kissing his chest. Their skin was warm against each other as will rolled her over to be on top of her.  
  
Pan and Kirjava were pawing each other and kneading the others fur tenderly. They made noises of pleasure and happiness. Longing for more, as the other two did.  
  
She took off his boxers at the same time he took of her underwear. They grinded hips and then Lyra groaned. She opened her legs and placed them around his waist and He held her close. She kissed up and down his body. When she got to his (im not sure I can say) She kissed it tenderly and went back to his mouth. Her tongue and his playing a sort of tonsil hockey. All of their skin exposed they felt the body heat and sweat together, he felt up and down her body, she felt up and down his. They rolled around for a long time and indulged in the pleasure of the other.  
  
Later the two lovers were fast asleep under the covers, Lyra resting with her arms around Will. Will half on top of Lyra. Their skin was still all exposed.  
  
(a/n: really really short I know.. but I had to leave, update soon) 


End file.
